


Non guardarmi cosi

by chumy



Series: Azzurrini [8]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumy/pseuds/chumy
Summary: -  Монтоливо, - строго говорит Марко, и Рикардо улыбается невольно. Марко всегда начинает так, серьезно, по фамилии, даже если звонит и заплетающимся языком просит вызвать ему такси, или заглядывает к ним с Паццо в комнату позвать на пиво. – Монтоливо, приезжай в Рим.От упоминания Рима Рикардо перекашивает, и он радуется, что никто этого не видит.
Relationships: Alberto Aquilani/Riccardo Montolivo
Series: Azzurrini [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729471
Kudos: 1





	Non guardarmi cosi

\- Монтоливо, - строго говорит Марко, и Рикардо улыбается невольно. Марко всегда начинает так, серьезно, по фамилии, даже если звонит и заплетающимся языком просит вызвать ему такси, или заглядывает к ним с Паццо в комнату позвать на пиво. – Монтоливо, приезжай в Рим.  
От упоминания Рима Рикардо перекашивает, и он радуется, что никто этого не видит.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Приезжай, we have cookies.  
\- А зачем ты повез их в Рим, Марко? – Мотта смешит, и Дино расслабляется немного. В голову вдруг приходит — Рим так Рим. Почему бы не съездить.  
\- Потому что я повез в Рим себя. Начинай искать карандаш и бумагу пока.  
\- Писать предсмертную записку? «Дорогой Чезаре, мне очень нравилось у Вас играть, правда. Дорогие мама и папа, Лука курит с четырнадцати лет. Дорогой Лука, я же не мог скрывать это от них вечно…»  
\- Монтоливо. У тебя, я смотрю, с печеньками тоже все неплохо.  
\- Записываю, записываю, - Дино дотягивается до газеты, лежащей на столе, и прижимает телефон плечом. Марко диктует адрес, и Рикардо переспрашивает:  
\- Марко, подожди, ты что, серьезно в Риме?  
\- Ты тупой? – ласково интересуется Мотта. – «Рома» находится в Риме. Я нахожусь в «Роме».  
\- Ты находишься в «Роме»… молодец. А что ты там делаешь?  
\- Рики, ты правда, встряхнись как-то, ну чего ты тупишь? – Марко перестает дурачиться и переходит на нормальный тон. – Давай, приезжай, тут ехать всего ничего. Отметим новоселье, все такое. Сто лет не виделись, теперь поближе.  
\- На полчаса.  
\- Я смотрю, дорогу до Рима ты знаешь.  
\- Но я у тебя ночую.  
\- Ну Монто, само собой, - обижается Мотта.- Так я тебя жду через три часа.  
\- Ты охренел совсем, - нежно отвечает ему Рикардо и отключается.  
В Рим не то чтобы безумно хочется, да и на улице уже сумерки, дорога, скорей всего, плохая, и сидеть три часа за рулем неохота, но Рикардо все же достает сумку и кидает в нее смену белья, зарядку от телефона и футболку, в которой спит. Развеяться стоит, дома слишком тихо даже на его непритязательный вкус, да и напиться с Моттой давно не удавалось. А тут он сам звонит и зовет на «печеньки», как они назвали спиртное в бергамском интернате, чтобы бдительный синьор Гори их не вычислил и не сдал тренеру. Все было очень, слишком, подозрительно чинно и прилично, на их взгляд, это «Монтоливо, Паццини, приходите пить чай, у нас есть печенье», но их не спалили ни разу.  
Паццини. Рикардо перезванивает Марко, закрывая входную дверь.  
\- А Паццо ты не звал?  
\- Звал, - Марко не удивляется вопросу. – Он что-то ноет, что ехать долго. Вряд ли.  
\- Да он задроченный сейчас с этим трансфером. Я просто вспомнил. Он обиделся бы, если бы не позвали.  
\- Я еще помню Паццо, спасибо, ему я даже до тебя звонил, - смеется Мотта. – Ты собираешься?  
\- Я лучше, чем ты обо мне думаешь, Марко, я уже практически завожу машину.  
\- Вот и молодец.  
С Марко совсем не так, как с Джампи, с ним приходится быть чуть шумнее, чуть активнее, но это получается как-то само собой. С Марко весело, но он никогда не пристает, если видит, что настроения нет. С Марко уютно, но это та разновидность уюта, в которой Рикардо не нуждается постоянно. Да, они видятся реже, чем хотелось бы, но это не слишком напрягает. Это не так напрягает, как отъезд Паццо, с которым жили бок о бок столько лет. 

Рикардо выходит на балкон не столько проветриться, сколько отдохнуть от шума. Все рады друг друга видеть, но все становится слишком громко, Монтоливо выскальзывает в холод римской зимы. Вид с балкона непримечательный, на жилые дома с частично горящими окнами – Марко не стал выпендриваться с районом. В некоторых мелочах он до сих пор очень домашний, Рикардо знает.  
Ему хватает выдержки не вздрогнуть, когда ему на плечи накидывают куртку, и даже не измениться в лице, обернувшись.  
\- Так и будешь от меня бегать? – спрашивает Альберто, и Рикардо деликатно отстраняется, придерживая куртку, давая понять, что руки с плеч можно убрать.  
\- Я ни от кого не бегаю. И это не моя куртка.  
\- Я знаю. Это моя. Ты совсем раздетый выскочил.  
«Какое тебе дело?» - хочет спросить Монто, но сдерживается.  
\- Спасибо. Я постою пару минут и верну.  
Аквилани кивает, но не уходит.  
\- Еще что-то? – вежливо спрашивает Монто, хотя очень хочется послать его на хуй. Вот теперь, в лицо, не раздумывая — послать подальше. За все.  
\- Да, - кивает Альберто и зябко прячет ладони подмышки. – Хотел спросить, что с тобой происходит.  
\- А что со мной происходит? Ну, игра не ладится, но бывает же, и…  
\- Монто, - перебивает Альберто, мягко. – Не придуривайся. Злишься на меня за лето? За сборную?  
\- Я не… - Рикардо на секунду прикрывает глаза, с усилием запрещая себе ругаться. – Я не злюсь на тебя, Альберто. Ни за что. Спасибо за куртку.  
Аквилани перехватывает его за локоть и притягивает к себе, и Монтоливо вырывается с такой яростью, что Альберто даже пугается.  
\- Девушку свою хватать за руки будешь. Когда захочешь. Хоть каждый день.  
\- Блядь, Рикардо, ты как маленький! Мне тебе объяснять, что это разные вещи?!  
Монтоливо все-таки задерживается и смотрит в раздраженное лицо Аквилани, не зная, как ему объяснить, что это не ревность, это усталость. Это невозможность тащить за собой непонятное на протяжении пяти лет и знать, что понятным все это никогда не станет. Это как раз-таки понимание, насколько он и девушка Аквилани – разные вещи.  
Игра не ладится, Паццо уезжает, и вечер, начинавшийся так хорошо, для Монтоливо кончается.  
\- Нет, Берто. Ничего мне объяснять не надо.  
Аквилани не идет за ним следом, и не подходит больше. Рикардо молча напивается, забравшись в кресло с ногами и бутылкой вина, коротко и не слишком дружелюбно улыбаясь обращающимся к нему. Только Мотта нахально усаживается на подлокотник, сбрасывая его руку.  
\- Монто, ты специально надираешься? Думаешь, я передумаю и выгоню тебя обратно во Флоренцию? Я не передумаю, ты у меня ночуешь.  
\- Вот спасибо, - бурчит Монтоливо.  
\- Случилось что?  
\- Все нормально. Марко, я пойду спать, ладно? Устал как собака.  
\- Ты пока ложись в спальне, а я тут лягу, как все разойдутся.  
\- Да нет, ты меня разбуди, я перейду. Знаю я, ты на диване не заснешь с непривычки, - Рикардо наконец-то улыбается искренне, и Марко соглашается.  
В спальне не так слышен шум, и Рикардо засыпает быстро, без сновидений, просыпаясь только от осторожных прикосновений.  
\- Да, Марко, иду,- он трет глаза и оборачивается.  
\- Слушай, Монто, такое дело, ты, может, спи тут? А то там Аквилани остался. Он-то не возражает, но… - Мотта садится рядом, и тон у него слегка виноватый.  
\- Он же живет в Риме. Ему что, на такси не хватает?  
\- Да он надрался, пусть уж спит. Так что, раздевайся да спи?  
\- Да ладно, Марко, ты шутишь, - Рикардо встает с кровати-полуторки. – Спи. Аквилани сам виноват.  
Это больше похоже на наказание ему, а не Аквилани, но он умывается, снимает джинсы, переодевается в спальную футболку и укладывается рядом, как можно дальше, укрываясь отдельной простыней, поворачиваясь спиной к тихо спящему Альберто. От римлянина пахнет вином, но Рикардо старается не думать об этом, не думать ни о чем и заснуть поскорее.  
Не выходит. Ворочаться он не решается, чтоб не зацепить Аквилани, и лежит, глядя в противоположную стенку, жмурясь от света фар редко шуршащих под окном машин. Он всегда хорошо спал на новом месте, но всегда спал мало, если рядом был Альберто.  
Все же он задремывает, но просыпается, когда еще темно, не понимая, сколько прошло времени, и не понимая, от чего. Впрочем, соображает он быстро.  
\- Аквилани, убери руки, - тихо, холодно произносит он, напрягаясь. Но Альберто не отвечает и не двигается даже, и Монтоливо понимает — спит. Крепким, пьяным сном. Обнимая за талию.  
Рикардо поворачивается и убирает его руку сам. Аквилани не просыпается, но Рикардо не позволяет себе слабости чуть дольше посмотреть на него, отворачиваясь, жмурясь до боли.  
В следующий раз, когда он просыпается, его никто не трогает, но тихие всхлипы рядом не снятся ему, это точно.  
Альберто плачет тихо, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, без рыданий, без истерики, и Рикардо его жалко. На самом деле жалко, и злость не то что исчезает, но отодвигается куда-то на второй план.  
\- Альберто, - шепотом зовет он, и Аквилани дергается, садясь рывком, таращится на него испуганно.  
\- Ты… откуда?  
\- Спятил, что ли? Я тут всю ночь сплю. Ты чего?  
\- Ничего, - Берто вздергивает подбородок, вытирая щеки тыльной стороной ладони. – Извини, что разбудил.  
Благодаря долгому знакомству с Паццини, к такому Рикардо привык, и настойчиво берет римлянина за запястье — крепко, но не больно.  
\- Девушке своей врать будешь, - это плохая штука, но Альберто улыбается криво, давая понять, что оценил и незамысловатый юмор, и намек на перемирие.  
\- Я и так ей вру, - вдруг говорит он и морщится, поспешно подтягивая к груди колени и утыкаясь в них. Рикардо молчит и долго не решается, но все-таки касается плеча Аквилани утешающим жестом.  
Он думал, что слова Альберто больше не скажет, что так будет лучше, правильней, а теперь Альберто ревет как ребенок среди ночи, а Рикардо его успокаивает, пусть и коротким прикосновением к плечу. Даже от этого будто наизнанку выворачивает все.  
\- Не надо, - просит вдруг Альберто и вытирает мокрые щеки. – Рикардо, не надо. Прости. Надо было уехать, но я тебя увидел, и…  
Я тебя увидел, и вечер стал плохим, - думает Рикардо. Я тебя увидел, и вернулся в прошлое.  
Я тебя увидел, а ты меня…  
\- Рикка, - Альберто нерешительно трогает его за руку, - Я думал, тебе холодно, и я не мог…  
Это не то, чего Рикардо ждал. Холодно? Серьезно? Рикардо всегда холодно, это не новость, он мерзлявый, но разве это когда-то было поводом…  
А ведь было, думает он. Было. Альберто обращал внимание на такое. Старался, чтобы он не мерз. Следил.  
Вот и теперь.  
\- Альбе, - тихо шепчет он, сжимая пальцы, - пожалуйста, Альбе, не надо больше. Пожалуйста.  
Он отпускает руку, когда становится понятно, что ответа не будет. И ложится, укрываясь по уши. И ждет возражений, ждет вопросов, ждет реакции, но не дожидается ничего. Уже засыпая, почти усыпив себя привычными вдохами и выдохами на четыре счета, он слышит — Альберто всхлипывает, но очень тихо, явно не для него.  
Рикардо задерживает дыхание и старательно притворяется спящим.


End file.
